dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Ready or Not
| gross = $57.6 million | rotten_tomatoes_title = ready_or_not_2019 | imdb_id = 7798634 | website = http://www.foxsearchlight.com/readyornot/ }} ''Ready or Not'' is a 2019 US comedy horror film directed by Matt Bettinelli-Olpin and Tyler Gillett from a screenplay by Guy Busick and R. Christopher Murphy. Plot After an elegant nuptial ceremony at the lavish manor of the uber-wealthy Le Domas clan, the gentle groom, Alex Le Domas, informs his blissful young bride, Grace, that the ceremony is far from over yet, and there's still a long night ahead of them. Before long, as part of a macabre long-standing family tradition, Grace will have to play a seemingly innocent game, and hide somewhere in the vast mansion's cavernous halls and labyrinthine corridors, until dawn. Now, whether Grace is ready or not, the armed-to-the-teeth Domases are coming for her, and it's going to get ugly. Will the newlywed quarry survive the relentless onslaught of the nasty in-laws from Hell? Cast * Samara Weaving as Grace Le Domas * Adam Brody as Daniel Le Domas ** Etienne Kellici as young Daniel Le Domas * Mark O'Brien as Alex Le Domas ** Chase Churchill as young Alex Le Domas * Henry Czerny as Tony Le Domas * Andie MacDowell as Becky Le Domas Music Original Score ''Ready or Not (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)''' * '''Release Date: '''August 21, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Brian Tyler * '''Track Count: '''20 * '''Length: '''1:02:55 * '''Label: '''Fox Music Release ''Ready or Not was released on August 21, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Before its release in United States, it was premiered at the Fantasia International Film Festival on July 27, 2019. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 88% Tomatometer, and 78% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Smart, subversive, and darkly funny, Ready or Not is a crowd-pleasing horror film with giddily entertaining bite." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 6.9/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade B+. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $28,714,231 in North America, and $28,901,546 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 2,270 theaters and earned $1,876,458 on its opening date and $3,028,148 in its opening week. In other territories, the biggest market is France, which earned $1,483,921 at opening week and $3,721,893 in total. In total, the film earned $57,615,777. Trivia * The Pepper Box revolver wielded by Emilie has been the version of the gun weapon in the North American edition of the board game "Clue" since 1972. It was adopted by the European "Cluedo" edition in 1996. * The Le Domas family empire of board games is based on now-defunct game manufacturers Milton Bradley Company and Parker Brothers. * Despite appearing as an American in many of her film roles, Samara Weaving is Australian. * Grace's yellow Chuck Taylor sneakers were actually custom painted for the film, as Converse no longer makes that color. Category:Produced by Searchlight Pictures Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Comedy Movie Category:Horror Movie Category:Live-action